Forsaken
by Corvettegur1
Summary: The four turtle brothers fight for honor, loyalty, and justice. But they meet a fighter with none of these qualities? How do you fight something that was born to fight? How do you fight something you love? Please read! REVIEW! Take after the new TMNT Leo.
1. The watcher

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the turtles or Master Splinter! I do however own Jessica in this story. **

**I have been very impressed with everyone who writes of the turtles! So I'm going to try, please I need reviews and suggestions, or if you just see a mistake!!!**

**4/26/07- Hello everyone! I have tried to correct the errors that the wonderful Ms. ****Aubretia Lycania has posted in the reviews. Again I encourage criticism because I do need it; I didn't exactly pass English with flying colors! But I'm looking to improve!**

**----------------------------------------**

The night was clear; and the moon stared down upon the city like a search light. Leonardo watched the city from his perch on the Empire State building. The night breeze brushed against his green body, but he hardly noticed it. The city was quiet, under his gaze he watched the people walk back and forth carrying on with their business. He wondered what it would be like to be normal, to not have a care in the world except what he was going to eat for dinner that day or how he was going to pay the bills. He watched a family of get out of a taxi and walk into their hotel. What was it like to have children; it couldn't be far from beings brothers to his brother Michaelangelo the thought of his brother formed a smile across his face.

Then out of the corner of his eye in the shadows he felt something move. Something inside of him told him to jump and take a look. But he knew that would only aggravate the thing to run. Instead he just watched, and listened. He sat under the moon watching; his ninja senses heightened, nothing. He waited for what seemed like hours; he was begging to wonder if he had seen anything at all, maybe he did but it could have easily been an ally cat. As he was about to give up he saw it again. It wasn't an animal but a person, and they were doing the same thing he was doing watching. He decided to get a closer look as quietly as he could.

----------------

**I know this is a short chapter, but please continue! Don't you want to see who the shadow is? ******


	2. The Shadows fight

Before Leonardo could make his move, the shadow moved first. Slowly the figure crept out of the darkness into the moon light, giving Leonardo his first real look. The figure was indeed a man, a small man; dressed all in black skin tight clothes. He crawled along the side of the building like a double O agent. Leonardo smiled this as no amateur; this was going to be fun. But he kept watching his new enemy with interest. The man crawled next to a window, then paused an elderly women opened the window then placed a warm pie on the window seal. The figure didn't move till the elderly woman was out of sight. He scanned the length of the wall, he was thinking. Then quickly he jumped away from the wall doing a back flip in the air his arms straight above the man's head, he dropped two floors then caught the fire escape. Amazing for a thief, the man avoided all the windows in his jump. He was as quite as a stealthy cat, and no one knew of the threat that hung just outside their windows. The man pulled himself on the fire escape and crept to the open window. Another problem the lights where on; there was someone home. Leonardo watched the man crouch under the window and pull out a rod with a mirror on it. After a minute the man certain that no one was in the room he went inside.

Leonardo crawled down the side of the empire state building, never taking his eyes off of the window. He really should have his brothers with him, he thought. But he couldn't take the chance in this thief getting away. He jumped down into the now deserted streets; he quickly made his way to the building then up it. As he reached the roof he looked down at the window, the man reappeared. Leonardo squinted in the dark; the man had a some papers in his left hand. The man made his way up towards the roof; Leonardo backed away and hid in the shadows. After a few moments the man climbed over the ledge. The moon hid itself behind a cloud, darkness overcame them. Perfect Leonardo smiled and stepped toward the thief.

"That doesn't belong to you." He said in the darkness. The man shot his head up and stood still, looked straight at Leonardo.

The moon reappeared, and Leonardo took a step back. The man wasn't a man at all, but a woman! Her features showed clearly through the skin tight suit. The woman took a step back also. Clearly not expecting a turtle to stop her, he smiled. God did he love being a turtle!

"Why don't you just put those papers back where you found them. And I'll forget you did anything." He said the last sentence while talking his Katana's out from behind him.

The women didn't look scared as he had hoped. She stood still, watching, thinking, and waiting for him to make a move. He made none; they stood there looking at each other. She stood to be around 5'8 and she had a great body, full of curves.

Then she made her move, slowly she put her hands on her face, then seductively she took her head piece off. Leonardo was shocked to see how beautiful she was. She had short blonde hair and huge piercing blue eyes that seemed to look straight down to his soul, a small nose and seductive lips. He gritted his teeth to keeps his mind off of her beauty and back on the fact that she was a thief, his enemy. She lowered her gaze to the papers, and then looked back up to where he was standing, she smiled. He didn't like that.

And like a gun went off in her head she sprang forward, he gripped the Katana's in his hands. Then at the last moment she jumped high into the air above his head. He swung his blade high into the air the silver metal struck her, cutting her leg. But without missing a beat she landed and kept running. He returned his Katana's and ran toward her, she had just reached the end of the roof and jumped. He ran to the side and peered into the darkness below, nothing.

"Damn it," he thought as he looked at the spot of blood on the ground. He smiled maybe Donatello could do something with the blood.


	3. Some Devil

Donatello watched the computer do its magic, but he couldn't help but wonder something. Was his brother losing his touch? He came home that night and talked about the thief that got away. But from what Leonardo told him, the thief didn't sound like a master criminal. He was worried, but didn't want to ask him about it in front of Raphael, and Michaelangelo. So he sat there listening to his computer hum, lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, actually it was more like a paw.

"What troubles you my son?" Splinter with so much sincerity in his voice. His voice is what really made Donatello love his sensei. When he talked to you, you feel as if nothing else mattered to him but, what's on YOUR mind.

"Oh, its nothing." Donatello said trying to avoid eyes. He reached for his cherry coke and took a sip.

"My son, I fear on what you keep inside. If you can tell me who _can _you tell?" Splinter caught Donatello's gaze.

"It's just Leo" he looked around for his other two brothers but only to see Leonardo on the couch. The others must have went to get the pizza. "I think he is losing it, or at least he isn't feeling good. I mean this was just a simply thief! He could have caught this guy! I just don't understand."

"Hmm" Splinter seemed in deep thought. Then he looked back up into Don's eyes. "We must get to the bottom of this." Another long pause, "come."

Donatello followed his sensei to the couch. Leonardo kept staring off into space. Unaware of their presents again weird, Don thought.

Splinter didn't say anything as he walk up to his eldest son. He stood silently until the turtle noticed them standing beside the couch.

"Oh hey! Umm… anything Don?" Leonardo asked. Don nodded no. Then Leonardo's attention turned to his teacher. He could see he had something on his mind. "What's the matter Sensei?" He asked standing up.

"My son, Donatello thinks something is troubling you?" Splinter asked using his walking stick to point to Donatello. Leonardo turned to face his brother.

"I uh," Donatello felt really uncomfortable he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just think something has to be wrong. I mean that you could have caught that guy, no problem. But what you told me it just… it just doesn't fit, that's all." Donatello looked at his brother. He always looked up to Leonardo, he was strong as he was wise. And it killed to tell him that he thought that he messed up.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked clearly worried.

"You guys weren't there, they way…Fast…I… I don't know." Leonardo turned around frustrated at himself, he could have caught her.

"Leonardo you must learn from this experience. You may met him…"

"HER! It was a girl!" Leo said interrupting his Master. "I was beat by a women!" Leonardo felt fire, angry. He punched the wall. "I should didn't have my head in the fight. So she escaped! Right through my figure's! Ahg!" He turned to his master, and knelt. "I won't disappoint you again, sensei." He bowed his head.

Splinter looked at Donatello and motioned for him to leave him with his son. Donatello left, shocked he never seen his brother this way before.

"My Son," Splinter placed his paw on his sons head. "You have just learned a very important lesson. Your head must be in the right place. Or your enemy will use that against you. A ninja fights with his hole mind."

"I know, I... just" Leonardo had one excuse but he was ashamed of it. He saw his enemy attractive. But Splinter felt it.

"You must clear your mind of beauty, it is only skin deep. You are no longer a child. You are in a difficult stage. You must keep your head. I know its hard but sexual desire will make you lose a battle faster then losing your weapons."

"Thank you Sensei. I will not disappoint you again." Leonardo said standing up.

"Beware of your enemy, women are the best deceivers. You should never be alone with a female enemy. You can't lose your head while your brothers are there." With that Splinter walked to the kitchen.

"LEO! I found you a match and you better come and see this!" Donatello yells from his computer chair.


	4. Fearless

Leonardo laid his head back down on the pillow. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and he still hadn't slept. He was haunted, by Donatello's words, the images, and her. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, thought about her and her blood….

Donatello called him over to his computer. Something in his voice told him it was something that he couldn't believe what he saw. He rushed up to the screen.

"What, What is it!?" He said out of breath.

"I don't know exactly I have never seen this before." He squinted and leaned closer to the screen. "It seems we are dealing with a mutant, her cell structure it isn't human. I mean it looks more like robotic. But I never knew something has been made like this…"

"Like what? Robots are in her blood?" Leonardo was clearly confused. Donatello leaned back in his chair to try to explain the phenomenon.

"Okay first her blood came up a match but I can't get you a name or address because this is United States FBI Top Secret clearance type of stuff. So I actually looked at the blood and found this." He pointed to the computer screen at a red blob. "Her cells aren't normal there mechanical, they do the same thing as cell, they can reproduce and everything! But here's the catch they reproduce 50 maybe 70 times faster! So this whoever this woman is, she can't die. That's why she was so fearless in front of you, its not a manner of death or life!"

Leonardo looked at the ceiling. How can we fight this? Should we fight it? Surely the United States Government has it under control, right? But what if this is an experiment that has gone crazy? What if they had to fight her? What would happen if he failed again, what if this time he fails in front of his brother's. Can he lead when his walk turns into a desperate crawl? All he knew his brothers could never see fear in his eyes.

"Leo!!!!!" Michaelangelo came screaming into his room. "Whatever he says, I didn't do it!" And dove under his bed.

"Where is he?! I swear this time I'm gonna kill him!" Raphael stomped through the door.

"What exactly did he do this time Raph?" Leonardo felt a headache coming on.

"The baby duct tapes me to my bed last night." He said looking around his room.

"I did not! You… you ah! You sleep walk!" Michaelangelo screamed from under the bed. Raphael jumped to the floor grabbing his feet and pulling him out of the shelter of the bed. "Leo dude help me out here." He said looking at his older brother with pleading eyes.

Leonardo smiled, "well I think the only fair way to handle this would be if Raphael taped _you_ to _your _bed." Raphael grew into a smile, and Michaelangelo screamed his high pitched girl scream.

"Now you're talkin'!" Ralph said dragging the youngest brother out the door. Leonardo smiled. And he swung his legs out of the bed, his eyes felt like they were on fire.

Donatello was already at his computer studying the red blobs. He had a bowl of cereal in his hands. He was doing a great job ignoring the screams that came from Michelangelo's room. Leonardo walked down the stairs to his brother's side.

"Anything new?" Leonardo asked as he rubbed his face, with a yawn.

"This is just so remarkable I can't believe it!" Donatello whirled his chair around to face him, so of the milk spilled out of the bowl be Don paid no attention to it. "The cells are dead! I mean sometime between 4 and 6 this morning they died!" His eyes sparkled.

Leo was confused, "what's so great about that?"

"Well you see, there just like regular cells when detached from the living body cells can't live. And I also think this is wonderful planning on the Governments part. No trace of what they have done!" Donatello smiled, "but we got to it early! And I saved video footage of it so I know it did happen!"

"You didn't think it happened?" Leonardo asked crossing his arms.

"Well I woke up early and I thought it was a dream. But I have to keep proving myself its true!" Then Don's face suddenly dropped, "I just wanna say I'm sorry about last night. After seeing this that woman must have been one heck of a warrior! After seeing this I know you were on top of your game." He smiled.

"Thanks" Leo quickly said, then Don turned to watch his blobs. Leo's head throbbed, now only if he believed that. The fact was he wasn't on top of the game.

Leonardo heard a crash behind him. Raphael ran out of Michelangelo's room laughing. Behind him was Mikey running with a mattress strapped to his back. He tried to make his way down the stairs, but tripped and landed on his back and slid down the stair. All of the turtles laughed at the sight of Mikey kicking and screaming trying to get up.

"My sons, I need to talk in my room!" Splinter said as he slammed his walking stick down to get there attention. And Leonardo knew what was coming.


	5. Draco

Leonardo knelt beside his four brothers. Splinter had his back turned away from them in deep thought. For what seemed like hours he turned to face his sons.

"My sons, I feel that we all should be on the same page today. Leonardo went out last night, and he witnessed a robbery. From what he has told me the thief was well trained, not in the arts of Jujitsu." He looked to Leonardo who nodded his head. "But that still doesn't make her less of a warrior."

"Whoa, Master Splinter you're telling us we have to go kill some broad." Raphael looking at Splinter, then at Leonardo then back to the Sensei.

"No, my son. You must bring her here." Splinter looked at Donatello, who spoke up.

"From my complete analysis I believe that she cannot be killed." Donatello looked at Mikey the Raphael, who looked confused. "I believe that she is a Government experiment."

"Wow like Frankenstein, man builds experiment, experiment goes bad. Is that what where dealing with?" Michaelangelo looked at Splinter.

"It may not be to that degree. But we cannot take the chance of letting that woman run around there. She may have escaped the Government and working for herself now." Splinter said his voice distant. He was thinking about someone like her running around completely out of control. He looked down at his sons, that person could be a real threat.

The bright FBI building made her tired eyes burn. She rubbed her neck; she really needed another mattress she barely slept. She watched as agents passed by, some holding folders and chatting away at the latest news at the water cooler. They were all dressed the same the men dressed in black suits and the women black skirts, everything black. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She was tired not just physically but emotionally, spiritually. She sighed, she had never had a break in her life, but she needed it. She sensed the room, people talking all round her. She tried to focus on one conversation.

"What time did she come in?" This was the voice of Director Bill Nole.

"About an hour ago. She had the papers, but she asked to speak to you." This was Agent Mike McCabe.

"She does, does she? Hmm, I think its about time we send her to more defense training." Director Nole said with a cautious tone.

"Where should we send her to now? She knows all martial arts, boxing, hand to hand combat training. She's been in the Army rangers, Navy seals, and the marines. She excelled in all of them. She is a trained killed and experienced pilot; she can fly all aircraft in the Navy and Air force. " Agent McCabe, didn't want her in training, he had a stack of files that needed her and only her.

Nole ignored him, "what does she want to talk to me about?" She felt his gaze on her, she kept her eyes closed, pretended to not hear them.

"She wouldn't tell me, you know she is listening to us. She has a hearing range…"

"I know all that, just send her in." Nole interrupted, she smiled. McCabe was a so called "Expert" on her. She never liked his superior attitude and she could tell that neither did Director Nole. She opened her eyes.

After a few minutes Agent McCabe walked into the lobby. He was a short man, thinning brown hair, big nose small oriental blue eyes and a small line for a mouth. He always wore a Rolex on his wrist and a wedding ring. She wondered what type of women it would have to take to be his wife. She stood.

"The Director will see you know, but you already knew that." He looked at her with an icy stare.

"Yes I did, but I don't know where his office is." She smiled, she was showing off.

"This way" he said clearly not amused. He then led her around security and through two glass doors. Which lead to a small white hallway, with nothing but just white paint and a series of white doors. There was no sound in the hallway just the sound of there shoes hitting the floor. They walked a good was down the hallway to a door which read 'Director William Nole.' McCabe opened the door for her.

Inside was a big cherry wood desk, on the desk were piles of files neatly arranged in the corner, and a laptop. Director Nole stood as she came in. She always liked Nole, he had a round face, bald, and a white goatee that surrounded his lips. He also had very kind eyes, the type she imagined a grandpa to have. He motioned for her to have a seat it one of the chairs, she sat McCabe stood in the back of the office.

"So Agent Jessica, what can do for you?" He smiled which lit his eyes up.

"Well, first what kind of training where you thinking about?" She asked calmly. He leaned back and shot a glance a Agent McCabe.

"Well I have been hearing stories about a Master Sensei who is well trained in the form of the old technique Jujitsu. I think you need a break from operations. I think it will be good for you." He paused and leaned forward, "what do you think?"

She thought a moment Nole prayed she would say yes. She looked worn out. And that is the last thing America needs, is their best weapon to run herself to death. She sat in her chair thinking her eyes never leaving his. She was a beautiful woman, short blond hair, radiant blue eyes. She wore a tan tank top that hug all her curves, and faded low rise blue jeans. She had a thick leather black belt that hugged her hips, and help her gun. She also wore her infamous necklace, the dragon. Instead of giving her dog tags the Government gave her a dragon, which was supposed to resemble the constellation Draco. All the Government employees were trained to know the meaning of it. It was designed just incase she fell into enemy hands they wouldn't know any information about her.

"Jujitsu? Must be old I haven't heard of it. Who is the Sensei?" She finally answered.

"Is your answer yes?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She paused.

"Yes" she said after a long moment. "I think it would be great for me. Who is this sensei?" She leaned forward.

"Well, we don't know much about him. We know he is in New York. But mostly sticks to the shadows." He leaned back looking at this computer screen. "I do have to say this isn't a normal Sensei, he is more of a creature." Jessica leaned forward.

"Tell me more about these _creatures_." She raised her left eyebrow.


	6. The Weapon

**IS ANYONE READING???? Please write a review I'm getting discouraged!!! Please… your making me beg!**

-------

Jessica took a cab from the airport to the hotel that the FBI had made arrangements for her. She was tired from a mixture of the flight and being awake for more then 4 days. She needed sleep and couldn't wait to get to her room, then she would start her search.

The cab suddenly stopped in front of a high class hotel, well the government really knew how to take care of her, and she smiled. Then suddenly the cab driver turned around and slipped a 9-mm Glock, she took the ugly gun.

"You name is Karen Denn." He said a he slid a visa card along with a drivers license. "Good luck Agent 85743." She looked at the agent; she hated hearing her code name. It was her name for a long time. That is till she met Director Nole who gave her the name Jessica. He said that he knew her father and it was the name he would have wanted for her. But in the military she was still known by those haunting numbers. She looked over the documents then gave the cab driver/agent a nod, and slid out into the world. She slid the beast of a gun into her waistband and pulled her jacket around her. Then walked into the lobby.

The lobby was large with a large front desk. The clerk eyed her, Jessica didn't mind, she wanted sleep. The clerk was in her sixties, with deep wrinkles of a lifelong smoker. She had high, thin arching eyebrows and red lipstick painted daintily at the end of her long upper lip.

"Reservation, for Karen Denn." Jessica said as she slid the visa to her. The women turned to her computer and began to type away. Jessica turned to the glass wall behind her. She looked tired and by her apparel she did not fit in with the hotel. She wore faded black jeans, black Dockers, white shirt, and a black denim jacket. Her short blond hair was straight and needed a good brushing. She sighed and turned back to the clerk.

"You're all set, Miss Denn," the snobby clerk said, her voice like gavel on sandpaper. "Do you need help with your luggage?"

The clerk leaned forward, as if she could see over the tall counter to the floor.

"I don't have any luggage," Jessica said. "The airline lost it."

"That's too bad. Anything the hotel can do to help?"

"They're tracking it down. Supposed to deliver it later."

"You need anything before it gets here, just ring the front desk. The elevators are right down there."

Jessica took the card key and headed in the direction the snob had indicated. She couldn't wait to get to her room. Get her shoes off. Wash her face. Crawl into bed.

Her room was on the twentieth floor at the end of a winding hallway, felt like she'd walked miles. She let herself in the door, closed it behind her, then leaned back against it, blocking out the world. The room was large, with a king sized bed, couple of armchairs, a built-in desk topped with the hotels trademark.

Jessica sat on the bed and kicked off her Dockers. Stripped off her jacket and fell backwards on to the bed. That's when she remembered the Glock, she sat up and took the gun out. She looked at the heavy black weapon. She ran her fingers over the still warm metal. She always felt a connection to guns, or any weapons for that matter. Because that's all she was, a_** lethal weapon**_.

-------------------------

Leonardo sat and looked at the same window that he saw the woman climb into. What was so special about that window?. He couldn't get her out of his head; there was something about those eyes. They pieced him down deep in his soul, leaving him scared and wanting more. He scanned the roof top the sun was teasing the horizon to wake up the earth. The nights chill swirled around him as a final attempt to cool him before the warm sun rose. He sighed, and climbed down from his perch and made his way to the opened window.

He slipped into the window quietly, and looked around. It was a small room with a couch that looked like it had been crammed in, facing an extremely small television. The room was a down right dump! He sniffed the air, the room smelled as if it hadn't had a person in it for quite some time, smelled stale. He mad his way to the door to the right. He walked into a dim kitchen and what he saw there scared him and shocked him.


	7. Lethal attraction

Leonardo made his way back home. He had to tell the others of what he saw, the horror. He shook the image from his head, he didn't need that image in his mind while he was running. He jumped from a ladder and hit the ground running. His breath came in long gasp as he controlled his breathing so he wouldn't be out of breath when he got to the others.

He stopped, something was ahead, a figure. He crouched down and inched forward.

"Hello? I know your there I can see you!" It was a woman. It was her. Leonardo stood and looked at her with intense eyes.

She was happy to see the large turtle, after hours of search the sewers he was a welcome sight. But he didn't seem to share emotions. She looked up and down his body. He stood about 6 feet tall; a blue mask was tied around his face and across his eyes, a true ninja. His eyes where narrowed and his breath sounded like he had been running. He was very muscular, all his muscles seemed to stand out, ready for battle. But she didn't want to fight.

"I need to talk to your sensei, Master Splinter." She put her hands up. The turtle made no move, but his hands were in fist. She didn't like this, she thought about her Glock that was tucked in the back or her pants. She made no move toward it. "You were the Turtle that I saw the other night, right?"

Leonardo studied her face. She seemed sincere, she meant him no harm but he couldn't forget what he just saw.

"You, you killed those people." He grunted.

Jessica eyed him. He must have just seen the bodies, and was running to warn the others. She needed him to believe that he wasn't going to harm him, she had to play cool.

"Yes I did." As she said this he reached for his Katana's and held them ready for an attack. She looked at the weapons; they're silver gleamed inside the dim sewer. She looked back up into his eyes. "You expect me to think you have never killed anyone with those." She nodded toward the blades.

"These blades have never had innocent blood on them." She didn't like not having the high ground, and she was losing her patience. She quickly grabbed the ugly Glock from behind her and held it ready to fire. "This gun has never put a bullet it someone innocent either." She narrowed her eyes.

"The people what did they do to you?" Leonardo's thoughts went back to the kitchen. The scene horrified him. Four bodies laying face first on the ground hands tied behind there backs. There throats where cut and the blood pooled around them. So much blood, the people couldn't even fight for them selves.

"They did nothing to me," she shrugged. "But they threatened America, and American lives by planning to bomb the building you sat on, and watched me that night.

Leonardo looked shocked they where terrorist! And she did see him that night. How could she, and why did she continue through the window knowing that someone was watching her, a witness.

"Yes, I did see you," she said reading his mind. "What? You think because you sat still I wouldn't see you?" She laughed, "oh no my friend I saw you long before you saw me."

"Why would you allow a witness?" Annoyed that she had called him friend.

"I'm protected by the government. What ever I do comes from the White House directly." She was hiding something, he waited. "And I didn't believe what I saw."

Leonardo gripped his Katana's. And he thought about it, he could easily cut her down faster then she could pull the trigger. But she was someone who was born to fight could he risk it. He wade his options, he could try attacking and praying he'd come out on top, or he could put the weapons away. He thought about it, she only pulled her weapon out because he had his out. If this was a mistake it could be his last. He slowly replaced the blades behind him. But she didn't move.

"What is it you want?" He took a step toward her and her gun.

Her eyes wondered across his body. He did the same, she was extremely attractive. Her feminine curves outlined her whole body her long legs standing apart in her shooting stance. She was perfect in everyway a women could be. His gaze went back to the gun. She lowered the gun, and hid it back behind her.

"I would like to talk to your Sensei." She said taking a step towards him. "I mean the United States Government would like to speak to him."

Leonardo looked at her hard, he didn't trust her. She took another step towards him, everything in his head told him to back up, don't let her get close, but he was paralyzed. She then took another step. She was so close he could smell the aroma of apples from her hair. Her eyes flickered up into his, her eyes held moon light in them. He looked at her lips full and pink. He looked up, getting his eyes off of her.

"Unload your gun." He said trying not to look at her.

She smiled she was getting to him, looks like it doesn't matter if your turtle or a human she could attract them. She had no intention of unloading her Glock. She never went anywhere with out some kind of weapon. She put her hand on his strong green arm. His eyes went back into hers with the contact. She leaned into him.

"I can't do that, my mom always told me to never meet a stranger with an unloaded gun."

Her voice sounded as if it was dipped in honey. Leo felt her body press against him. She was moving fast. He didn't even know her name; she didn't even know his name! He cleared his throat and took a step back, and her hand dropped to her side.

"Then where are you staying? I can't have you meet him without him knowing and my brother's approval." He watch her eyes digest his words.

"Okay, well them… I'm stay at the Hilton, room 745. I'll be waiting." She turned toward where she had come. Then turned around, "How many brothers do you have?" She only knew of him and the Sensei.

"I have 3 other brother." And with that he turned around and slid in the shadows.

Jessica smiled. Good lead me right to them, she thought. Then silently followed her prey.


	8. The enemy?

Please I need some reviews! So if your enjoying this, if your not, if you see something that you think should happen, or your hating this and it was the worse moments of your life when you read it! Let me know!!! Again this is my first shot at doing a turtle fic! So I'm new go easy on me!!! Thanks! BTW: Do not own the turtle's, but I do own Jessica!

---------------

Leonardo's head was swimming in emotions. He made his way back to the hideout silently, and kept to the shadows. He felt anger, frustration, passion, love, and so many things in between. She was flirting with him, and she knew his weakness. He couldn't get the image of her perfectly formed body out of his mind. Her eyes made him feel like time stood still when he looked at them. But when he looked at them he sensed something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his head, he was getting in to deep, and he needed to clear his mind.

"A ninja fights with his hole mind." Masters Splinters voice rang like a warning bell in his mind.

He stopped walking. Something was wrong; he felt it in his whole body. Something was following him… no it was someone! He closed his eyes, relaxed his whole body concentrated on everything around him. He didn't hear anything. He turned around and looked around. He saw nothing but shadows, nothing. The only thing in his mind that could be following him was her.

Then he saw something in the shadows, it moved slowly like a cat stalking his prey. Leonardo held his breath waiting for an attack. The shadow moved noiseless in the dark. Then the movement stopped, it crouched down and waited. It shadow was only 10 feet away from him. Leo didn't move.

Then the figure lunched its self in the air, Leo reached for a Katana, ready to strike. But then the shadow came into the light revealing Michelangelo, screaming in the air. Then with full force hitting Leo in the chest. Leo fell to the ground with a thumb! He caught Mikey's foot at his chest and flipped it into the air. Causing the orange turtle to flip backwards, and fall next to his older brother.

"So, did I scare ya?" Mikey asked setting up.

"No, I thought you were her."

"Her, you mean her, her? The her we've been searching for her?" Mikey asked helping his brother up.

"What other her could it be?"

"Why would she be down here?"

"I just saw her, she wants to speak to Master Splinter." Mikey's eyebrow popped up, he opened his mouth to ask why, but Leo cut him off. "I don't know why she said the United States Government would like to speak to him."

"Whoa! Cool dude, Splinter's must be on America's most wanted list!" Mikey kicked his skateboard up into the air. Leo ignored the dumb comment, and they both made there way inside the hideout.

-----------

"Master Splinter your not saying that we should bring her here!" Leo asked.

All the brothers were once again kneeling before their Sensei. They all had been listening to Leo as he told him about what had taken place that morning. From seeing the dead bodies, to the wonderful chat he had with her.

"My son, our fear was that she was a no longer working for the government but taking orders from no one. Now we have learned that she is taking orders from the government. So she isn't our enemy. So we must hear her out." Splinter looked at all four brothers then continued. "Raphael, Donatello, you will go to this Agents hotel room and bring her back."

"Yes, Sensei" They both said and bowed.

But before they could turn around and head out the door, a voice beat them.

"There is no need." Then a woman jumped from the ceiling, blocking the entrance. "I'm right here." And she smiled and added, "could I have a moment alone with the rat."


	9. Broken Pain

**Thank you so much mentalguru, and eeveemew, for your reviews, I'm glad that your all enjoying it! I guess I'm writing this chapter for you two!!**

----------------

"Leonardo! My Son will you come and join us." Master Splinter called for his son, in the door way. Then he slipped back inside.

Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo, exchanged looked, then looked to there leader. Master Splinter had been in the room with the women for over an hour, making all the brothers nervous. Leonardo quickly got up from his seat on the couch and went into the room that his Sensei disappeared into.

"Kneel, my son." Splinter said as his foot hit the ground in the room.

He did as he was told. Master Splinter stood in front of him. The girl was leaning against the wall, to the left of him. He could feel her eyes upon him; he kept his eyes on Splinter.

"My son, Jessica has asked us to train her, as I have trained you, in the arts of being a ninja." Splinter looked at the women who now had a name to Leo. "But I fear I am too old. So, I am giving _**you**_ permission to train her."

Splinter looked at his oldest. The young turtle knew everything he had to give. And he had complete faith in him. The young turtle seemed shock, which was expected.

"Ah, Master, I"

"Leonardo, you have much to offer her. You know all that I know, you are ready. I will keep training your brother need not worry about them." Splinter looked at Jessica, "You will return here tomorrow, and stay here to be trained by Leonardo."

Jessica gave him a nod and pushed herself off the wall. She walked out the door where the other three turtles were listening.

"Ah, Hi. We were just ah," Jessica looked at the orange turtle. The door shut and he again pushed his ear against it.

"Don't mind him, so Leo's going to be training you," said the purple turtle. She looked at them both not saying anything. "Oh! Well, I'm Donatello, that's Michaelangelo," he pointed to the orange turtle. "And that's Raphael," He pointed to the red turtle who was now sharing the door with Michaelangelo.

"Well you quit yammering we can't hear." Raphael growled.

She watched the turtle's huddle in front of the door. She decided to help them out a bit.

"Leonardo's asking Master Splinter if he trust me." The four turtle's blinked at her, unbelievably.

"Ya, ya lucky guess." Raphael said waving a hand dismissing her. "You can't really her them." He had a heavy New York accent.

"Splinter is now saying that he doesn't see me as an enemy. The government wants me to learn your ways. That he doesn't need to worry. All Leo has to do is clear his mind and…" She stopped not wanted to continue.

"And what?" Donatello asked stepping towards her. All the turtles were now focused on her and no longer at the door.

"Because I'm dangerous," she said lied. She turned on her heels and walked out.

She crossed the pipe to a ladder, and back to the surface. She sensed the red turtle following, she didn't care. She just needed a drink.

-------------------

After Jessica had left the room and the door shut behind her. He turned to Master Splinter and studied him hard. He barely knew this woman, and he was welcoming her to the hideout with open arms. And to make matter worse he wanted him to train her! After a few moments he spoke up.

"Master do you really trust this, Jessica?"

"My son, I don't see her as an enemy. The United States want her to learn the old ninja ways." He saw the worry on the young turtles face, "you mustn't worry, you must clear your mind at the task at hand. It will be good for you to control your thoughts and feelings for her." Splinter wasn't blind she was an extremely fit, in physical and beauty terms.

"Yes master."

"But first I sense deep trouble in her. You must began with meditation, she carries a lot in her mind, and spirit." He warned.

The young turtle stood and turned to the door. That's what he saw in her eyes. Pain, and brokenness, a weary life full of blood.


	10. Smokin' gun

**Okay I'm going to raise the rating. Warning this is graphic chapter for violence!!!**

-------------------------------------------

Jessica put her head in her hands, and sighed. She looked at the seven empty shot glasses. She felt nothing, not the chill of the bar, not even the constant attention she was getting from the men in the small bar. Her cell phone buzzed, could only be one person.

"Nole! No one said anything about staying at there hideout in the SEWER!" She tapped her finger indicating to the bartender she wanted another shot.

"Well, what were you expecting?" She stared at the bowl of nuts. She didn't know what she expected.

"Alright, I get it. But now there's one of them following me." She took the shot. The Whiskey burned her throat and brought her comfort. She slammed the glass down.

"Well looks like they don't trust you. Hell who could blame them! I've known you since you were 15 and I still don't trust you." He laughed his big grandpa laugh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I just…"

"Need time off," Nole cut her off. "That's why your there, take what ever they have to give. I'll only call you if it's a national urgency."

"Thanks." She tapped the table again. The bartender eyed her, put gave her another one.

"Okay then, talk to you later. MUCH later." She felt his smile. "Goodbye."

She hung up the phone, and stuck it in her pants pocket. Then grabbed the glass and threw the liquor down her throat. She tapped the bar again.

"Look ma'am I think you have had enough. I'll call you a cab."

"Don't bother, don't live far." She stumbled out of the chair, and headed out the door. She knew all the men where watching her. She didn't care, all she cared about was to get rid of the haunted images in her mind.

The streets where empty, except a few lovers strolling for a midnight walk. She ignored them. She didn't believe in love, it never did anything good for her. Love was like tears, just a physical response to something that was made up. She never felt tears along her face; and she never felt love. Not a fathers love, or even a mothers love. She hated the word and she felt herself get angry.

The alcohol was finally hitting her, as she walked feeling like her feet weighed 80 pounds. She prayed that she will pass out, giving her comfort. How she loved slipping into the blackness of nothing. She turned down an old dark alley.

That's when she heard them. Men, two of them, they must have followed her to from the bar. Thinking she was an easy drunk target. She continued as if they weren't there.

She was about half way down the alley when she felt a hand on her shoulder; it pushed her hard against the wall.

"Hello purrty." The man hissed showing a knife. He was a big man, about 6'2, bald, huge jaw line. He looked strong but dumb.

"You have something you want to give us?" Said the smaller man that stood behind the bigger man. He must've been the brains.

"Look you don't want to do this?" She felt like she was going to fall over. "I don't have any money."

"Oh we aren't after money." The smaller one looked at the bigger man. "You hold her for me then I'll hold her for you." This caused a stupid grin on the big guy.

"Do what he says missy, cause I don't wanna hurt you." Said the dumb one.

The Brains took a step forward, grabbing her jacket. He wheeled her to face the wall and began rubbing his hands along her sides. He went lower to her bottom, rubbing and cupping; till he felt something.

"What the hell?" He grunted.

Those were the words she was waiting for. She whirled around bringing her elbow to his face. Then with the other she brought the Glock from her back and held it on the dumb one.

He dropped the knife and put his hands in the air. Brains was on the ground hold his nose in pain.

"Look, we don't want trouble," the dumb one really didn't know what to do.

Jessica felt the alcohol's blackness creep around her. She was going to blackout. So with out thinking she shot the big one in the face. His body was thrown against the wall. And blood began to pour from the wound between the eyes.

Brain began to scream she turned the beast on him. And before the darkness closed the doors, she last remembered the explosion as the 9-mm discharged from her gun.

-------------------------------------------

Raphael watched in horror, as two clowns tried to take advantage of the Jessica; then she shot them both in the head; and then passed out. The blood pooled around the bodies, the dark liquid reflected the moons light. Raphael was shocked to how Jessica with out hesitation took the men's lives.

But he needed to get her out of there. He carefully picked up the smoking gun and tucked it Jessica's jacket. Then easily he picked up her light body in his strong arms. Then made his way to the sewers.


End file.
